Someone Once Said
by Blessedgrace
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that will be initiated by a quote or a phrase. They will not be in any specific order, and will most likely include all characters. When couples arise it will be TIVA, McAbby, and Jibbs. Other characters included.
1. Someone Once Said

Someone Once Said. . .

This is a collection of one-shots that will be initiated by a quote or a phrase. They will not be in any specific order, and will most likely include all characters. When couples arise, it will most likely be Jibbs, McAbby, and Tiva. Ducky, Mike Franks, Fornell, Mrs. Mallard, Jimmy, and other characters will most likely be included. Sometimes there will be extra characters.

I have over three pages of quotes to work with so far. I will update the story when I can. Right now I'm still working on my story "_Love of a Family"_. I had the idea for the story, and I think it will help when I've having a spell of writer's block on my others. lol :)

I do not own the characters from the show, or the quotes / phrases. Each quote or phrase will appear at the beginning of the story in bold letters and italics.

Thanks for reading! :)

P. S. If you have any favorite quotes or phrases, please feel free to send them to me. I might just use it, with credit of course :)


	2. Grandchildren

_**Few things are more delightful than grandchildren fighting over your lap. ~Doug Larson**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was watching his grandchildren closely as they finished their snacks before naptime. He watched as Caleb tried to steal a few Goldfish from his sister's plate when she turned in her chair to talk to Alexis.

Gibbs leaned over the table and tapped Caleb's arm, "Caleb DiNozzo we do not take things from other people without asking."

The six year old turned to his grandpa, "Lila wasn't eatin 'em grandpa."

Gibbs cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. "I believe she was Caleb; she had just turned around to talk to Alexis. We still do not take things without asking."

"Yes grandpa" Caleb nodded before he turned back to eating is own snack.

Gibbs felt a small hand tap him on the cheek, and he turned to see the youngest grandchild had his Goldfish crackers strewn everywhere. He shook his head, "Riley, these are meant for eating not playing, son." The almost two year old just stared him with his bright green eyes as he picked up his sippy cup and started to drink.

"Done" Riley announced as he threw his arms down on his highchair tray sending his sippy cup flying to the floor.

Gibbs almost laughed, "I can see that." He started picking up the Goldsfish and putting them back into the small bowl, and picked the sippy cup up from the floor. Once he was done, he moved them quickly away before the boy could make a mess with them again.

"Grandpa" a little voice called out to him.

Gibbs turned, "Yes, Alexis" he questioned as he looked over at the three almost four year old.

"Are you going to read us a story?" Her bright green eyes looked up at him.

Gibbs smiled, "After you finish your snack, we can read a story before naptime."

The three eldest children eyes lit up at the mention of a story.

Lila finished her cup of milk before placing it on the table, "Done, Grandpa."

"I'm done too." Alexis put her cup down on the table and started swinging her feet back and forth.

He turned to look at Caleb, as he finished his milk, and put it down on the table. The little boy got a glimmer of mischievousness in his eyes before he burped quite loudly. He smiled, seemingly proud of his accomplishment. Caleb turned to look at his Grandpa and before Gibbs could say anything, "Excuse me."

Gibbs just shook his head; the boy was turning more and more like Tony by the day. Gibbs picked Riley up from his highchair, and sat him on the floor, "Alexis, Lila, and Caleb can you please put your dishes in the sink, and then you can each choose a story from the shelf."

A chorus of "Yes, Grandpa" rang through the kitchen.

"Riley" the little boy turned to look up at him, "Go into the living room please."

The boy smiled up at his grandpa and started toddling over to the couch.

Gibbs smiled as he watched his grandchildren in the living room picking out their favorite books. The four of them were the light of his life, and he couldn't have been more happier that one of his rules had been broken. If it hadn't, he wouldn't have these four to look forward to everyday, as their parents went off to work. Retirement had not been something that he was considering, but age caught up with him, and policies too. So, he had turned his job over to his Senior field agent, and now he spent the day playing hide and seek, cleaning up messes, and dishing out hugs. He wouldn't change it for anything. Except for maybe at this moment when a sudden fight about something started between the children.

He walked into the living room, and listened to what they were arguing over.

"You got to sit in his lap yesterday, Lexi." Caleb pointed his finger at his cousin, as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Alexis stuck her tongue out at Caleb, "No, I didn't. That was Lila."

"Was not" Lila piped up from the bookshelf where she was still choosing her book.

Riley, not to be outdone, jumped into the argument to, "Me sit."

Even though Gibbs couldn't help the smile that crept on to his mouth, he knew he must end the argument soon, or someone was likely to start crying. "Guys, that's enough."

Caleb, Alexis, Lila, and Riley turned to look at their grandfather as he came into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

Alexis started first, "I want to sit on your lap today grandpa."

Caleb stepped in front of her, "No, I want to."

"Me turn," Riley climbed up to sit with Gibbs on the couch.

Gibbs sighed, "If you don't stop arguing there will be no story, just bed."

All four sets of eyes got big at once, and everyone started volunteering someone else.

"Lila" Caleb answered quickly.

"Riley" volunteered Lila as she lay two books down on the pile. Without looking, Gibbs knew she had brought over Riley's favorite book.

"Caleb" Alexis pointed out.

Riley pointed to his sister "Lexi'

Gibbs almost laughed, "I have an idea. How about today you all sit on my lap?"

The kids looked at him before Caleb questioned, "How grandpa?"

Gibbs slid off the couch down onto the floor and sat down Indian style. "Like this." He pointed to Lila, and then patted his left leg. He patted his right leg and then pointed at Alexis. "Caleb, you can sit here in the middle."

"Me?" question Riley.

"You can sit on Caleb's lap" he turned to look at Caleb, and he shook his okay. Riley came and sat down.

Gibbs picked up a book from the pile that the kids had brought over; he looked at the title and grinned. He knew who picked this out, Riley. It was his favorite book, and the first that was ever read to him. He pointed to the title, "Twas the Night Before Christmas" he let Riley flip the page before he began to read, "Twas the Night Before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. . ."

* * *

><p>Kids:<p>

Caleb DiNozzo 6yrs  
>Lila DiNozzo 3yrs (almost 4)<br>Alexis McGee 3yrs (almost 4)  
>Riley McGee 1yr (almost 2)<p>

* * *

><p>AN The book is "Twas the Night Before Christmas" by Clement Clarke Moore.


	3. Welcome Home, Soldier

_**This nation will remain the land of the free only so long as it is the home of the brave. ~Elmer Davis**_

"Mommy" Kelly Gibbs questioned as she concentrated coloring on the paper she had been given.

Shannon looked up from her own artwork, "Yes, baby?"

Kelly studied the paper for a moment, "Is daddy coming home?" Her blue eyes lit up at the thought.

"No, baby not this time." Shannon's heart fell as her daughter's eyes glazed over with sadness.

"Are we coloring for the soldiers mommy?" Kelly exchanged her red crayon for a blue one.

Shannon smiled at her daughter, "Yes we are. You remember how I told you that some soldiers come home, and their families are not able to be there to greet them?"

Kelly nodded her head, "Yep, and we're gonna be there to welcome them home. I like it." She held up her card, "Is this good mommy?"

Shannon looked at the four-year old's drawing of an American Flag. "That's perfect Kelly." Shannon finished her picture, "You almost finished Kel?"

"Almost mommy. Can you help me write Semper Fi?" Kelly placed her crayon down and picked up a different color.

"Sure" Shannon got up from her seat and walked over to her daughter. "Ready?" Kelly shook her head yes, and she let her mom guide her, "S-e-m-p-e-r F-i".

Kelly's eyes lit up as she finished, "Done. Can we go now?"

-S-

Shannon held Kelly's hand so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd as the soldiers went to greet their families. Kelly spotted a soldier standing off to the side, whose shoulder was in a sling "Mommy." Kelly tugged on Shannon's hand. Shannon turned to see the soldier just as he was turning around to leave. Shannon nodded, and released Kelly's hand. She smiled as Kelly ran up to the soldier, and stuck out her hand, and a homemade card.

Kelly walked straight up to him and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kelly." She handed one of the construction paper cards out to him. She grinned as her Mom stepped up behind her.

The soldier looked at her for a moment and then shook her hand with his uninjured one, "Gunnery Sergeant Jamison." He took the paper card she handed him, and smiled at the colored picture on the front. He opened it up to see the big thank you written on the inside.

Shannon addressed him, "My name is Shannon Gibbs, and this is my daughter. We would like to welcome you home Gunnery Sergeant Jamison, and thank you for your service."

"Thank you, Ma'am." The Marine's eyes glossed over with unshed tears. He bent down to Kelly's level and wrapped her in a small hug, "This is a pretty picture. Did you color it?

Kelly nodded and smiled, "Yes, sir. I colored the American Flag just as my daddy taught me."

"Your daddy a Marine?" Sgt. Jamison questioned.

"Yep, he's a Gunny too." Kelly announced proudly.

Shannon look at Gunnery Sgt Jamison, "He is Gunnery Sgt. Jethro Gibbs."

The soldier's eyes lit up, "He was the soldier that helped rescue me from the line of fire when I was hit. I never got the chance to thank him. Is he here today?"

Shannon shook her head, "He has another month left of his tour. I do hope you have recovered well."

The marine nodded, "Yes Ma'am I'm doing good. Please, tell your husband thank you from me. Also, I really want to thank you and your daughter for being here. It means a lot to each of us whose families are not able to make it to welcome us home. Thank you, so much."

Shannon shook the proffered hand, "You're very welcome. I promise to send him your thanks." She noticed that a bus had pulled up to take people to the airport and bus stations, "I know you must need to be going."

He nodded, "Yes Ma'am. Thank you again." He started to walk off after placing his card in his breast pocket.

"Semper Fi" Kelly smiled at the soldier and waved.

He turned back around, "Semper Fi, Kelly."

* * *

><p><strong> Thank you to all of the brave men and women who fight and have fought for our freedom! <strong>

**Semper Fi**

* * *

><p>AN I got this idea from an episode of Army Wives where Denise goes to welcome home soldiers from her son's unit even after he was killed in the line of fire. This was originally meant for Memorial Day, but I never got it finished until now. lol Thanks. If you find any quotes or phrases you like, please send them to me! :) Thanks


	4. Always Kiss Them Goodnight

_**Always kiss your children goodnight - even if they're already asleep. ~H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**_

Tony laid his keys down on the kitchen counter and draped his jacket on the back of the kitchen chair. It was past 2200, and he was just getting home from work. Ziva had managed to leave early when Gibbs had told her to go home. Tony silently crept up the stairs; he turned the corner and noticed that Ziva was curled up on their bed fast asleep. He kissed her forehead as he quickly changed out of his suit into his pajama pants. He was just about to lie down in bed, and cuddle up close to Ziva when something Gibbs had once told him floated back into his mind.

_Little Caleb Anthony DiNozzo was a few hours old, and was currently content in his Grandpa's arms. The little boy had his finger curled tightly around Gibbs' finger as Gibbs paced the room._

"_It's amazing isn't it?" Tony questioned as he watched his son and mentor. _

_Gibbs looked up, "Which part?" _

_Tony grinned, "All of it: The tiny fingers and toes; the chocolate brown eyes and brown curls. The way he automatically trusts and knows who we are." Tony sighed with content as he looked over at his son. _

_Gibbs sat down in the rocking chair and smiled as Caleb curled closer into his embrace. "It's even more amazing to watch them grow-up." _

_Tony noticed the distant far-away stare in his boss's eyes. He didn't question; he waited. _

"_My advice, DiNozzo" Gibbs turned to Tony. "Always kiss your children goodnight; you never know how long you are going to have them. It doesn't matter if they're asleep; always kiss them goodnight." _

Tony smiled as he walked toward five-year-old Caleb's room. The boy was fast asleep in his Ferrari bed; "Just like Magnum" the little boy would say when someone commented on his car bed. The little boy was fast asleep on his stomach with the cover kicked to the ground. Tony grinned, like father like son. He picked up the comforter and placed it over his son once again.

He bent down and swept aside the curls that covered his boy's face. "I love you, Caleb." He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, and stood up, "Good night, Son."

Caleb rolled over in his sleep, "Night, Daddy. Love you."

Tony grinned as he slowly and silently backed out the room, and walked on down the hall.

* * *

><p>It's been a long time since I posted here on fanfiction, but I was looking through the files on my computer and found this chapter. I couldn't think of a better way to end this one because it seemed perfect (the ending) just the way it is. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
